


I just wanted to be like you

by yeehaaaaw3742



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), M/M, Peter Parker Saves The Day, Scared Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28581765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeehaaaaw3742/pseuds/yeehaaaaw3742
Summary: Peter cant loose Tony after just getting him back.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	I just wanted to be like you

"On your left"

Steve turns around and sees King T'Challa, Shuri, and Okoye walk through one of Dr. Strange's portals. The nod T'Challa gave Steve was all he needed to see to know that this is going to be one of the greatest battles in history. Next Falcon flew in, showing Steve many more portals that were opening up. Dr. Strange and the Guardians were next, following them was Spiderman.

Peter flips out of the portal and deactivates his helmet, looking for Tony. The man he hasn't seen in 5 years. Hundreds of Wakanda warriors piles out of these portals, along with many other Avengers. Bucky Barnes and Groot join the fight as well. Even Pepper joins the fight, in the Iron Man suit Tony made for her as a gift. 

More and more people pile out of the portals and stand off against Thanos and his men. Thanos looks at all the people in front of him, shaken, when Steve speaks. 

"AVENGERS" Everyone gets in position to fight for the lives of all the people on Earth. He holds his hand out and catches Mjolnir. "Assemble"

fighting fighting fighting 

Wait, I know those repulser shots from anywhere. Peter thinks to himself after kicking one of Thanos' men in the chest, sending them flying onto their backs. Peter webs the creature that just smacked Tony out of the air and throws him away from the two. "Hey!" He runs over to his idol and helps him up. "Holy cow you would not believe what's going on right now." Both their mask disappear from their face. "You remember when we were in space and I got all dusty" Peter tells Tony while wiping some of the dust off his face and shoulders. "Well I must have passed out because I woke up and you were gone" Tony stares at the boy who's been missing from his life for the past 5 years with so much love in his eyes. he's been gone for 5 years and the first thing he does is clean my face.

"and Dr. Strange was there and he was like 'its been five years they need us'"Peter mocks the way Dr. Strange creates the portals, "And he started going the little glowy circle thing he does and-" Tony cant take this anymore, he needs to hold him. "hold me kid, hold me" Tony wraps his arms around Peter and hugs him for dear life, afraid he'll slip away from him again. "Wha-what are you doing" Peter questions but hugs him back even harder. "This is nice"

The hug end when they are pulled apart by some more of Thanos' men. Both start fighting them off, when people on the coms start arguing. "NO! we need to get them back from where they came from!" 

"Cant do that, Thanos destroyed the tunnel" Tony flies up and looks around to see if anyone ie being overpowered. "HOLD ON" Scott Lang yells in the coms, "that wasn't our only time machine"

more fighting fighting and throwing the infinity gauntlet around

Tony lands over where Dr. Strange is, watching him crush a couple of men with purple magic. Tony could never remember what its called. "Hey, you said one out of 14 million we win yeah? tell me this is it"

" If I tell you what happens it won't happen" Dr. Strange tells him, Tony nods " You better be right."

Wasp and Antman fly over to the ugly brown van as Cap would call it starting to Hotwire it and trying to start it up. 

Clint throws the Gauntlet to T'Challa who runs with it as far as he can before he gets smacked by Thanos' giant knife thing. Thanos goes to fight him when Wanda lands in front of him, angrier than ever. "You took.. everything from me" She stares into Thanos soul, red energy pouring from her hands. "I don't even know who you are" He mistakenly tells her. 

"You will"

T'Challa runs and tries to grab the Gauntlet since Wanda is literally about to kill Thanos when he gets trapped inside of some rubble, squeezing him. One of Thanos' men tries to grab it. "I got it" Peter swings over and webs the Gauntlet into his hands and starts running to the van. "Activate instant kill!!"

Robotic arms shoot out of the back of Peters suit, fighting the enemy around him. 

"RAIN FIRE" Thanos yells. "But sir our troops"

"Just do it" Light blue energy balls shoot from Thanos' ship, destroying the land and hitting people. Cover is provided, but water from the lake starts pouring down from the shots. Dr. Strange turns the falling water into a tornado, keeping it from flooding the battle area. 

During this, Carol makes her big entrance and destroys Thanos' ship and lands near Peter and takes the Gauntlet from him. Peter swings away to find Tony and make sure he's safe. 

Before Caroll can make it to the van, Thanos throws his giant butter knife into the machine, breaking it and sending her flying back. Tony sees the Gauntlet and tries to grab it but tackles Thanos away from it. Thor and Steve try fighting Thanos but he headbutts Thor and throws Steve over his head and punches him in the face, making sure he stayed down. 

Carol starts fighting Thanos making sure he doesn't get his hands on the Gauntlet while Peter swings over and helps Tony up again. "Okay kid, help me fight this dude, I'm getting to old for this" Peter nods and they both start running at Thanos when Dr. Strange calls Tonys name. he holds up a his pointer finger, telling him that this is the only way they win. Tony knows what he has to do, and quickly nods before joining back with Peter. 

Peter and Tony start teaming up against Thanos and bringing him down. Tony grabs the gauntlet and tries pulling it off. "A little help here Underoos" Peter flips over Thanos and helps Tony try and pull the Gauntlet off his hand. Tony, knowing this isn't going to work, deserectly takes the stones out of Thanos possession. Thanos smacks them both back. Peter flying behind Tony. They both sit up, coughing and looking at Thanos, Peter in horror. He doesn't want to turn into dust again. 

Thanos looks at his hand before speaking "I am inevitable" and snapping his fingers. Peter closes his eyes, but nothing happens. Confused at why his spider senses are going off, he opens his eyes and sees the father figure in his life on his knees holding his own wrist up, with the stones forming in his suit. NO, I cant let him do this!

"And I...am...iron-" Two webs stick to the back of Tonys suit and pull him on his back. Peter jumps on a shocked Tony and takes the stones out of his suit before swinging back to where he was, letting the stones for his own Gauntlet in his suit. Everyone around them has paused, staring at the kid sacrificing his life for the sake of everyone else's

" PETER STOP, PLEASE DONT DO THIS" Tony begs moving to Peter , "I CANT LOOSE YOU AGAIN" he pleads to Peter has the stones burn through his suit and up his arm and shoulder. " Im sorry Tony." Peter starts tears in his eyes, "I just wanted to be like you" Peter looks at his hand before snapping his fingers.

He wished for all the lives lost to return to Earth, Thanos' and his men to be wiped from existing, and for Tony to be proud of him. 

A giant blast is sent from the stones, knocking everyone down near him. 

Peter collapses from the impact of the stones, laying in the dirt, breathing heavy. Pain shoots through his entire body. Tony is the first one up and runs over to Peter, Pepper and Steve following him. "kid, Kid look at me" Tony grabs Peters non burnt shoulder and shakes him. Peter groans and squints his eyes. Everything is blurry, and Tony just looks like a outline. 

Tony lifts Peters head and puts it in his lap, moving the hair from his face. "Peter, can you hear me?" He taps his cheek. "you better answer yes" Pepper says, sitting beside Tony. During this, all of Thanos' men being to turn into dust, including Thanos. Peter did it.

All the Avengers turn their attention to the 16 year old boy from Queens, who had a bigger heart than all of them, and the most bravery any of them has ever seen. Peters breathing still hasn't slowed down, causing him to start to panic, am I about to die again?

" No no no no no Peter look at me okay? Its alright, you're going to be fine" Tony shields his eyes from being able to look at anything else besides himself. "Copy my breathing okay?" Tony takes deep breaths, Peter trying to follow. Tears start to fall out of both of their eyes, Peter finally calming down to speak. "Im sorry"

"Don't say that Peter your going to give me a heart attack, there's nothing to be sorry for, you saved the world son." Peter reaches for one of Tonys hands that still on his face and holds it in his, scared to let go. "it hurts"

"I know buddy, but me and bruce will get you fixed up real soon okay?" Peter nods, his eyes starting to get real drowsy. People start gathering around, watching the father and son on the ground in front of them. "No Pete, stay awake for me ? Maybe after were done we can watch the entire Star Wars from start to finish huh? How does that sound?" Tony tries to distract the boy and keep him awake until Bruce can get there to easily pick him up and bring them to the old tower that is hopefully not destroyed and try and save his life and arm. Laughter echos throughout the crowd, with tears in their eyes. No one wants to watch this boy die in front of them. 

"Yeah? that sounds.....that sounds really nice." He slurs. "Can Uncle Steve, Rhodey, Uncle Bucky, and Auntie Nat join us too?" Tonys heart breaks along with other peoples knowing he has to tell him that Natasha isn't going to be around anymore. He lost his mama spider. 

"Of course she is" A voice says from behind a large group of people. Multiple gasp are heard from the group and the people part and can know see Natasha standing there in the last thing she wore with Clint on the cliff..... alive.

Clint pushes through some people and stands in front of her, tears falling down his face. He doesn't care who seems them. "Nat?" He questions, not believing she's there, but hoping she is. "Im here Pete dont worry." Clint pulls Natasha into a hug, tears falling down her face as well.

Tony wipes the tears from his face as Bruce finally arrives and picks Peter up carefully, holding him bridal style in his arms. "Hey Scott, think you can give us a lift, its kinda urgent and if your big that's even quicker." Tony yells at Scott. he quickly nods and runs away from the group and changes into big Antman, picking Tony and Bruce up in his hand, and bringing them to the old StarkTower, that has thankfully not been damaged to bad by the battle. 

While they leave, everyone celebrates and hugs Natasha before leaving back to their rightful homes to be with their families and the people brought bask from the snap. 

Tony and Bruce quickly begin fixing Peter. They stick an IV in his good arm and put a breathing mask on him to help him breath while checking his body for any major, major damage. Thankfully, FRIDAY is still working at the tower. "FRIDAY check for life or death in Peter." Bruce says while tapping the spider in the middle of his chest, making the suit retract so they can fully see the damage of the arm. Tony and Peter both thank god that he had underwear on. 

"Nothing sir, this vitals are becoming normal thanks to his super healing, but his arm is not looking to good." They look at each other. "Can it be saved FRI?"

She doesn't say anything for a second. "No Boss, the major nerves in the arm are completely fried, along with some in the shoulder. It needs to be removed" Tonys hand goes over his mouth. "Oh my god I'm going to have to take Peters arm off" Bruce mutters, pacing. 

"FRIDAY get Shuri here as quick as you can"

Time skip, one week later

After removing Peters right arm completly from his body. Shuir, Tony, and Bruce created a metal arm for Peter, like Buckys. Tony spent days and nights working on the arm to make sure it was perfect for Peter whenever he woke up. When he wasn't working on the arm, he was sitting beside Peters bed, waiting for him to wake up. Bruce put him in a medically induced coma to make sure his body healed from everything it went through. Even with the super healing, it is still taking time for his body to heal. Bruce said that sometime today he should wake up, seeing that his vitals are starting to be more active. 

Tony holds Peters hand, sitting beside his bed waiting to feel the squeeze. After hours and hours of Tony begging him to wake up, he finally felt Peter start to squeeze his hand. He called Bruce in there to confirm that he was waking up before bringing Shuri, who has been staying at the tower to help put the arm on whenever he woke up into the room. 

Ever since the battle, Tony, Bruce, Pepper, Natasha, Clint, Wanda, Sam, Bucky, and Rhodey from time to time have stayed in the tower. Only minor things had to be repaired/replaced but that was quickly fixed. The tower is up and running again.

Peter slowly opens his eyes and look around. He confused on why he's even in a hospital. "Hey Pete" Tony softly says, holding Peters hand with both of his. "Where am I?"

"Back at the tower buddy, we had to get you here before it was to late." Peter begins to look away from Tony but Tony grabs Peters face between his hands. "I have to tell you something"

Tony sighs, "We had to remove your arm Bambino, Im sorry I tried to figure out if they were any other options believe me I did" Tony beings to ramble and Peter brings his left hand up and covers Tonys mouth with his hand, shutting him up. "So I get to be like Bucky now? Thats so cool" He smiles goofy.

Tony looks at Peter before smiling and hugging him. Peter wraps his left arm around Tony and hugs him back. "Im so glad your okay" Tony whispers into his hair. He kisses his forehead before letting go as Shuri and Bruce walk into the room, with the metal arm in Shuri's hands.

bonus, a couple days later

Peter is finally able to walk around the Tower without Tony right behind him, making sure he doesn't fall. He walks through the medical hallway, waving at workers before entering the elevator and going to the main floor. No one has been allowed to visit him while he was healing and getting used to the arm, strictly by Tonys rules. 

The elevator doors open and out walks a shirtless Peter Parker with Pajama pants on into the living room/kitchen area, where everyone was eating lunch. He turns the corner and waves at everyone, showing off his metal arm. "Hey guys"

Everyones head whips around and they look at red faced Peter. Some peoples smile wide at him, while others mouth fall open, like Bucky's when he sees that Peter has the exact same arm as him, except instead of gold its red, and other have tears in their eyes, like Wanda and Natasha who couldn't be more proud of the youngest Avenger.

"Peter I am so proud of you" Steve stands up from the table and walks over and hugs Peter, resting his head on Peters, who hugs him back, mumbling a thank you, into his chest. Bucky, Wanda, and Natasha stand up next and come over to Peter. Bucky catches Peters attention, who is staring at his arm, shocked and confused. 

"Bucky look!" Peter holds up his arm. "Were matching now!! Metal arm bros" Peter giggles.

"Your not mad about having this apart of you" He lifts his own arm up. "What?? No way! this is awesome, I get to be like you know!! Your arm is a blessing dude, not a curse" his smile beams at Bucky. 

Bucky pulls Peter into a hug next. Peter is the only person to save the world and the only thing he would care about is how cool his arm looks. Bucky thinks while hugging him.

"Okay enough, its my turn for a Peter Parker hug now" Bucky lets go of Peter and Peter turns around and is engulfed into Tonys chest, finally being able to properly hug his son without being interrupted. Tony kisses Peters head multiple times, making Peter blush in embarrassment and everyone else laugh at the duo in front of them. 

"Now that I got my hug" Tony unwraps his arms before smacking Peters flesh arm. "You trying to make me die twice young man. I barely lived the first time you turned into literal dust" Tony jokes with Peter, making him smile even harder and making everyone laugh. "but really, I'm so proud of you. Even though you took my shining moment, you saved the world, and many other worlds from Thanos, I don't think anyone else would have been brave enough to do what you did that day. Im so so SO proud of you son, from the bottom of my heart" Tony pulls Peter into another hug while Sam yells out "Me too", making Bucky look at him with a 'shut up man its their moment' look. Sam shrugs and takes a bit of his sandwich. 

"Thank you dad"

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first time I've ever posted one of my writings so please dont judge :P anyways thanks for reading !!


End file.
